In the park
by Muskoka Girl
Summary: Abby and Luka share a cute moment in the park, which, unbeknownst to them, is watched by someone. Luby R&R dedicated to Ella and Mandy


**_In the park_**

**A/N**: I guess… this takes place somewhere before the season finale. However, it could also just be an A/U.

**Disclaimer**: The only character I own is the random teenager sitting on the park bench, watching Abbey and Luka. I had fun writing her! I also don't mean to offend anyone who may live in Chicago. I have never been to the city, so I'm sure it's a wonderful one, but the line where the girl refers to it as a shit whole just came out of no where, and I really liked the way it fit with her negativity, so I kept it in. So again, sorry if I offended anyone, it was not my intention. The song "Embraceable you" belongs to George Gershwin, the lyrics were writing by his brother, Ira Gershwin.

**Dedication:** To the ever awesome **xEllax**, just because she's so darn awesome, and talentd! Luv ya girlie! If you haven't already, read her stuff...she's got a gift!

Also, to **Hiromi Tenshi**, a.ka Mandy. Because she's my bestest friend, and she always reads my crap writing and gives me advice! Luv ya! She's a great writer too )

* * *

I sighed, drawing my jacket tighter around me, against the early spring chill, as I glared over my math test. Ten out of thirty. What's worse, that's the best mark I've gotten out of the last two tests. I put the test back down on the withered old park bench, ontop of were the words "James loves Sarah '64" are permenantly etched.I thengrabbed my class notes, which were, as usual, a closed book to me, trying in vain and desperation to figure out what I did wrong. I groaned in frustration, there was no way in hell I was going to pass the exam in May.

Giving up, and putting the notes down beside the test, I stuffed my numb hands in my jacket pocket, and stared at the empty playground, which looked haunted in sunless light of the afternoon. Iwonderedwhat was keeping my boyfriend so long. He was supposed to meet me here, so we could talk about things, especially that slut, "Jane" that he was always flirting with. Ugh… I needed a smoke, but, I reminded myself with a frown, I was trying to quit.

Right at that moment, it started to rain. "Shit." I muttered, dashing to gather up all my math crap, and unceremoniously stuffing it back in my binder.

"Oh damn!" I heard a female voice say. I looked up. A man and a woman, a couple obviously, were walking, at a slow leisurely pace, he had his arm draped lovingly around her, and was holding her close. She had a bit of a bulge in her belly, making merealize she was pregnant. If I wasn't in such a bitchy mood, I would say it was sweet, cute even. My boyfriend never held me like that. Then again, my boy friend wasn't as handsome as he was either, and our relationship wasn't as steady, or serious, as this one seemed to be.

"Luka, we better hurry, it's starting to rain." So, Mr. tall-dark-and-handsome has a name, huh? "Luka" I rolled it over in my mind. Nice name, it sounded exotic, intoxicating.

"Luka" suddenly stopped walking, and stood in front of her. The rain was falling around languidly. Bet your wondering what that word means, huh? It means lazily, or, listless orsomething. It was in some book we read in English. The book sucked, but I liked the word. I do that alot, I'll hate a book, yet I'll absorb certain words like a sponge. Anyways, it wasn't raining hard or anything, but it would probably get worse. Then again, you can never guess with this shit hole. I mean city.

"Dance with me Abbey." He said so softly, so tenderly, it caused me to almost envy this "Abby" chick. Then again, I've always had a thing for men with accents.

"In the rain?" She asked with an incredulous, (another word from that boring old English book), laugh, a giggle really. You could tell she was really happy with this guy. It was sickening. Sure couples are cute, but they are also at the same time, pathetic, and they almost make you wanna barf when your own boyfriend is a real piece of work.

"Yes in the rain." He replies, grinning from ear to ear. "Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to catch a cold thank you very much!"

"Dr. Lockhart!" He exclaimed teasingly. "I should think you would know that you can't catch a cold from simply being outside in the rain, on a slightly chilly day!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I know that, Dr. Kovac, I was….just making sure you knew."

"Good save, girl!" I thought with a smirk. "Wow….both mom and dad are doctors. That is gonna be one spoilt baby!" "Dr. Luca Kovac" grinned at "Dr Abby Lockhart's" reply.

"Just, dance with me. Please?" He was giving her major puppy eyes, and she gave in. Why is it so hard for us girls to resist the puppy eyes?

He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her, and resting his chin on the top of her ebony head. He started humming some song, I've heard it before, and it's a pretty old one that my grandparents love. "Abby" rolled her eyes again, as they swayed slowly to the melody, oblivious to the falling rain.

"What is it with you and that song?" She asked, looking up at him with a sappy smile.

He grinned back down at her. Geeze, these people sure were mushy, disgustingly so. "What 'Embraceable you'? It's a classic Abby." He pulled her closer to him.

"Embrace me, my sweet embraceable you." He sang, in a soft low voice. He wasn't very good, and I wanted to laugh out loud, but I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping, so I pulled my binder in front of my face and stifled a giggle.

"Your off key." I heard "Dr. Lockhart" laugh. He kept on singing though.

"Embrace me, my irreplaceable you! Just one look at you, my heart grew tipsy in me. You and you alone bring out the gypsy in me."

"Don't quit your day job Luka!"

"What? You don't think I'm good?"

She rolled her eyes. "In some departments, yes, not in the vocal one though."

"I love all, the many charms about you. Above all, I want my arms about you!" He failed hitting the high note miserably.

"Ouch, my ears!" She said teasingly, you could tell she enjoyed it though. I mean, it was kinda sweet, in a goofy, charming, yet,nauseating way.

"Oh come on, I give Britney spears a run for her money!"

"You wish!"

"Don't be a naughty baby; come to Poppa come to Poppa do!" He pulled her closer to him. "My sweet embraceable you." He ended giving her a peck on the cheek, the cherry on the top of the "Ice "Corniness" Sundae".

They stared at the playground for a few moments, perhaps imagining visions of their future together. Then, after a beat, he knelt down on his knees, probably getting themmuddy, or at least grass stained,and placed a hand on her belly.

"Hi there little one, it's your daddy!" I've never understood why future parents do that, I mean it's not like the baby can hear you, right?"

"Do you like this park? I hope so, because you, me, and your mommy, are going to have lots of fun here someday, not too far away." He rested his cheek against "mommy's" tummy, and she ran her hands through his hair. The quiet moment was interrupted by a loud crash of lightning. The two of them jumped, and then instinctively pulled the other closer. It was sweet; but in a pathetic way of course. The rain started coming down harder.

"Come on, Luka, let's go home."

"Good idea"

They picked up the pace, and almost walked right past me, when Abby made them stop. She turned to me with a smile. "You just gonna sit out here in the rain?"

"I'm waiting for someone, but I guess they forgot." I frowned.

"Here." She said with a kind smile, and digging into her coat pocket, she pulled out a cell phone.

"Thanks." I murmured appreciatively, and dialed my good for nothing big brother's number.

"Hey Joseph, I'm at the park. Brad was supposed to meet me here, but he was a no show. Could you come and get me? Whatever. Just tell mom I was at the library if she was so damn worried, and don't tell her about Brad for god sake! Look, can you just come and get me? I'm getting drenched. Thanks. You too. Bye."

I hung up, and handed the phone back to "Abby". "Thank you."

She smirked at me. "Family eh?" I nodded.

"Hope he comes to get you soon." Dr. Luka said. They waved by way of goodbye, and the two started walking again. As they passed by I could hear "Abby" say;

"Joseph! Do you think that's a good name for a boy?"

"Yeah Abby, I do." You could almost hear the smile in his voice. Couples make me sick sometimes, but this one, they were alright. Just two fools in love. I mean, you would have to be a fool, to consider naming a kidthe same name as myidiot brother.

**_Fin_**

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Also, I just wanna say, the girl in my story is not basedon anyone I know personally. She was however inspired by Holden Caulfield from when we had to read "Catcher in the Rye" in English. I think she's a little too pesimistic, but then again people always say I'm too optimistic, and too overly romantic.


End file.
